Percy Jackson: Heir of the Creator (Chaos fanfic)
by Persassy The Hero
Summary: Accused of murder and exiled, Percy is left to die in the streets. Hurt and angry, Percy just wanders around until a mysterious fellow pops out of nowhere. Who is he? Will Percy survive? I do not own Pjo or Hoo
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

The sky was blood red as the sun went down. I sat down by the beach, enjoying the breath taking view infront of me.

_'What's taking Annabeth so long?'_ I thought, she had promised to come to the beach with me but perhaps she was busy.

I waited and waited but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. I stood up, brushing the sand off my pants. A figure was stomping her way towards me, with a knife in her hand.

Annabeth.

Delighted, I sprinted forward but noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey what happened" I asked as gently as I could. I waited patiently as Annabeth gulped for air, still crying.

"You-you.." Another gulp. "You _killed_ Malcolm!" She thrust her finger at me accusingly.

"Wait what!? Malcolm is dead? When did it happen-" I stopped and stared at her. "_I _killed Malcolm?"

"Yes you bitch!" She screamed and sliced her knife infront of my face. I tried to dodge but too late.

Blood dripped down my cheek and onto the sand.

"What makes you think that!" I yelled wiping the blood off my face with my hand but it only smeared it.

"There are witnesses and proof everywhere! And you cheated on me!" Annabeth sobbed.

"No! I didn't!" I shook my head frantically and denied it.

"Yes you did! You and Rachel were spending an awful lot of time at her cave, did you think I wouldn't notice?" She demanded.

I growled at her, "I was asking for her advice Annabeth! I wouldn't cheat on you or accuse you of murder! But right now, take me to the 'proof' and 'witness'" Before she could reply I stormed into camp, furious.

Eyes were on me, giving me hateful glares.

"See! There he is! Look at the wound on his face, Malcolm must have done that when he was defending himself!" I heard my half brother Aidan holler.

I saw Malcolm on the ground, his side slashed open and blood pooling around him.

The sight was just horrifying.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus's booming voice took me by surprise.

"What!?" I demanded, whirling around to face him. I wasn't in the mood to be all respectful towards anyone.

"Aidan Minoe says that he saw you murdering Malcolm 2 hours ago" Athena said.

"And what makes you think you can believe him!" I snarled at Aidan who crossed his arms.

"He is the hero of Olympus! He is the savior of the world!" Poseidon roared.

"Pffft, okay so killing a hellhound with a gun is so heroic that he saved the world" I snorted.

"Be respectful Jackson" Aidan puffed out his chest.

"Just kill or punish him, I don't care if did anything wrong, he's still a brat" Dionysus lazily studied his nails and plopped a grape into his mouth.

"Exile him from camp and leave him to rot in the streets." Annabeth parted through the crowd and sneered at me.

"Give me Riptide Perseus. You're no longer my son." Poseidon held out is hand and I slapped my pen into it.

"Fine, I'll go." I declared. "If that's what you truly want to belive"

I turned and started for Thalia's tree.

"I hope the scar I gave you hurts!" Annabeth screamed.

Pausing, I turned around and faced the hateful crowd.

"Maybe one day you will remember that my fatal flaw is personal loyalty." I said quietly and left.

Blood still dripped down from my cheek, mixing with the tears that finally spilled.

_They can believe what they want..._

**Yup, so the previous story I wrote was deleted because of some issues... Still. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"Thanks, have a nice day" I said as I headed out of a small store. THe cashier just grunted in reply.

Snow fell gently to the ground and melted before it could pile up. I walked around until I found a bench and started to drink the coffee I bought.

"Hey kid" I heard an annoying voice call. I ignored it, thinking it wasn't meant for me until someone grabbed the back of my hood and pulled it back.

Before the guy could react, I splashd the hot coffee into his face and ducked as a fist came flying at me.

"Shit!" The man was cursing loudly as he rubbed coffee out of his eyes.

"Don't even think about messing with me!" I growled and walked away.

A snarl came from behind me and I whipped around to see the Chimira smacking its lips at me.

"A monster" I breathed out and rolled away as it's jaws snapped at me.

I didn't have a weapon so all I could do was defend my self.

I bit back a scream as I felt the Chimira's claws rake me.

Soon, the ground was soaked with my blood and all I could do was pant and lean on a street light.

The monster gave a triumphant howl and leaped at me.

_Well, I had a horrible life. Glad it's gonna end it for me._

A blinding light flashed infront of me and I saw a sturdy man looking down at a pile of monster dust.

He turned to face me but I was already starting to black out.

The darkness engulfed me and all I could do was drop to the ground.

Mystery man's POV

"Seriously?" I complained as the boy slumped to the ground, his eyes rolled into his head.

"Damn" I whispered at his wounds. "I'm surprised he survived this long." I gently touched his forehead and the boy disappeared in a flash.

I too, teleported to a grand room.

"Pontus" I heard a deep voice call me.

"Lord Chaos" I smiled and walked towards the Creator.

"You brought him but he's in bad shape." Chaos shook his head and looked at a pool.

In the pool was Perseus, his eyes closed. The pool contained clear water and was shaped like a circle. It was placed in the center of the room where Chaos and I was standing.

"We have to do it now" Chaos declared.

"No! I mean-uh... He's not ready." I countered and Chaos rose an eyebrow.

"If we do it together than there will be less chance he will die" Chaos reasoned, straightening his expensive suit.

"But-" I began

"No 'but's. We shall do it now." Without another word Chaos went over to the pool and motioned me to do the same.

Together, we chanted the ancient words of power. **(A/N insert magical mumjo jumbo here)**. The water in the pool slowly started to glow until it was dangerously bright.

Sweat began to form on my forehead as we continued to chant.

Finally, the pool erupted and crystal like drops of water sprinkled the grand room.

In the center stood Perseus. Tall and proud, glowing with power.

"Yes!" Chaos clapped like a child watching an intense movie.

"Erm... Chaos? The scar on his cheek didn't heal" I pointed out, still exhausted.

"The wound contains many memories. Too many to go away in a flash." As soon as Chaos finished, Perseus fell forward and slumped into Chaos.

"Ouch" I winced as Chaos rolled the boy off of him.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Chaos said cheerfully and all I could do was smile.

**Whatcha think Chaos and Pontus did to Percy! Huh, huh huh? **

**XOXO**

**Persassy The Hero**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

He killed Malcolm! He killed Malcolm! He killed Malcolm!

I wasn't mad, just very depressed by the fact that my half brother was dead.

No. Murdered.

My eyes were puffy like crazy and tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. Perseus Jackson was exiled from camp and the world will remember him as a traitor.

_I will never forget what he did._

I vowed silently...

~~396 years later~~

Still Annabeth's POV

I felt a spark of satisfaction as the campers bowed before me.

"Rise, campers." I said in a clear voice.

"Huh, so you're the goddess of 'Wisdom' now aren't you" I heard a dark voice behind me.

Nico Di Angelo.

Ever since Percy was exiled (And killed in the streets by a Chimira. Good riddance!) that boy has been nothing but trouble. He denied the crime Perseus had done. He said that Aidan had framed the murderer.

I took a step towards the emo and growled.

"I wouldn't be so disrespectful if I were you."

Nico just scoffed and folded his arms.

"Just because you're a goddess doesn't mean you get to order me around _Chase_" He countered. Little bitch.

"But I'm not _just_ a goddess. I'm also the Queen of the seas since I'm married to Aidan who turns out to be the god of the ocean." I boasted with a smirk, I also showed Di Angelo my wedding ring.

"A minor god of water you idiot. And he can barely use his powers because he's retarded" He turned around but paused and added, "His fatal flaw was personal loyalty. He would never commit a crime like that"

It took me a moment to realize that 'he' was Perseus.

"Go away and never come back you little liar!" I yelled at Di Angelo's back.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't want to come and see the dumb faces of yours" He said and shadow traveled to who knows where. Probably to the underworld to hang out with his dead friends.

But something nagged at the back of my mind.

Perseus and his personal loyalty.

Percy's POV (Finally!)

I growled in frustration as another spit ball hit the back of my head.

"Lord Chaos" I said through gritted teeth. "I'm practicing archery here and spit balls don't exactly help me concentrate."

"It helps you found out a way to shoot a bulls eye while somebody annoys you" Chaos said as if that was his intention.

_Whack! _Another spit ball

"That's it!" I screamed and whipped out a knife out of my sleeve, Throwing it straight at Lord Chaos.

Of course he caught it. But barely.

"Damn! You've gotten better at surprise attacks" Chaos praised, putting the knife he caught beside him.

"Pontus taught me all I know" I informed him and Chaos just shrugged.

"I taught you what?" I heard a voice and the sound of footsteps.

"Pontus!" I greeted. The primordial god of ocean smiled. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Surprisingly, the god seemed to be in his early 20's but again, gods can change their appearances.

"Perseus, come with me." Pontus motioned his hand to follow and I trailed out of the training area.

"Have fun!" Chaos hollered.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached a small wooden door.

"I've never seen this door all this time living at Chaos's palace." I said with a questioning look.

"It's the treasury, heavily engulfed with magic" Pontus explained.

"Why would we need to go in there?" I asked. The primordial god just grunted and pushed the door open.

Okay, so the sight wasn't what I imagined.

I expected mounds of golden coins and all that stuff with jewels and crowns.

Instead, it was a small cave like room with a single glowing object in it.

"What is that?" I pointed at the floating thingy.

"Go ahead and see for yourself" Pontus encouraged. I scowled at his hollow response but obeyed.

My cautious footsteps echoed and I reached out for the glowing object. Now that I was nearer, I realized it was a... Stick?

No.

A white staff with an almond shaped, blue jewel on top of it. Silvery vine like metal held the jewel in place.

My fingers wrapped around the smooth staff and I felt a tingle inside me. Slowly, I pulled it towards me and instantly the blinding light flashed off. I walked back out and saw the satisfied look on Pontus.

"Looks like it has accepted you as it's user." He mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no biggy. Usually when I send some of my students to take the staff they just burn up in white flame and die painfully" He shrugged and my jaws dropped open.

"So basically it was a very dangerous gamble"

Pontus put on his thinking face.

"Yes." He simply stated.

I sighed at the thought of Pontus putting me in danger but glanced at the staff in my hands.

"So... What does it do?" I asked.

"Basically it changes into whatever weapon you want. But in the staff form you can use magic. Magic that rivals mine." The god glanced at the white stick like it might explode.

"But I don't know any magic!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you do." Pontus blinked. "Concentrate Perseus. When I rescued you from the Chiwha- I mean the Chimira, Chaos and I put part of our energy into you. The knowledge of magic should be in your memories."

I sqeezed my eyes shut and dug deep inside my brain. (Of course not literally!)

I let out a faint gasp as symbols and words suddenly flashed into my mind. Unlimited amount of words and magic spilled in, almost making fall back.

"See?" Pontus said proudly.

"But-" I opened my eyes. "Why would you give _me_ part of your powers? Why me?"

"Because you're worth it. And that was totes not a L'oreal Paris ad" He added the last part quickly.

"No. The _real _reason" I demanded.

Pontus stared at me.

Silence.

"Nothing lasts forever" was all he said before flashing out of the hallway.

_Nothing lasts forever..._ The voice echoed around my mind.

_Nothing lasts forever_

**I would really appreciate reviews and favs and follows and all that goodie goodie.**

**Author's fact: I once thought that Goode highschool was pronounced 'Goodeh highschool'**

**XOXO**

**Persassy The Hero**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I proudly looked at my staff. The blue gem glowed with aura of power and the white stick gleamed.

I have mastered all it's powers and it's use.

"Commander Perseus" I heard a soldier say my name.

Did I mentioned that Pontus, Chaos, and I have been training warriors and named them the Army of Chaos? No? Well there you go.

"Hey stop calling me that!" I laughed at the soldier who turns out to be Luke.

Luke Castellen (Not sure if it's Castellan or Castellen)

"Well you call me Thief all the time!" He punched my shoulder playfully.

"Because that's your code name you idiot" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lukie is now sad that Percy-Poo called me idiot" Luke pouted and started to fake-cry.

"Cut it out! You're embarrasing me"

"Seriously, dude. Lord Pontus wants to see you at Lord Chaos's office." He reported.

I said my thanks and teleported (One of the powers that was in the staff) to Chaos's office.

"...Don't! The boy needs recovery-" I heard Pontus frantically say, but Chaos interrupted him.

"He has had enough time Pontus! And we can't go on like this." Chaos replied.

I coughed to let them know I was here.

"Ah, Perseus." Chaos greeted "Just in time. As usual"

I grinned but it melted when I saw Pontus looking at me uncertainly.

"So... 'Sup?" I said nervously.

"We can't do this." Pontus suddenly said with a sigh.

Chaos glared at him with anger but it turned into piercing sadness.

His eyes dimmed with grief and Pontus buried his face in his palms.

"Perseus, I have decided to let Luke lead the Army of Chaos down to earth. I fear that Nyx and Tartarus has been planning something terrible." Chaos was about to continue but I stopped him.

"No! Send both of us! I don't care if some of the people accused me of murder! I may not love them but I do not want them to die" I pleaded.

Chaos and Pontus flashed a look and leaned into whisper to themselves.

"...It would ruin the path you laid for him"

"..His fatal flaw is personal loyalty..."

"He would go by force if we don't let him..."

I caught pieces of what they were saying but it didn't make sense.

Chaos ran his hand through his hair and sighed,

"Fine, go and saved the gods sorry asses... You will leave as soon as the Army has packed."

Pontus just grimly nodded and I flashed out of the office.

It didn't take a genious to realize that they weren't telling me everything.

Annabeth's POV

I heard a camper shriek somewhere near the beach. Aidan stood up and looked around while I teleported to the location where I wanted.

The scene was something I didn't want to see.

Mia Smith (A daughter of Demeter) was struggling as dark gigantic hands gripped her. I took out my knife and sank the blade into the attacker but it just passed through and I stabbed Mia's side instead.

She screamed as blood spilled out.

_'Foolish demigod, always trying to be the hero... But remember that you cannot do anything while we devour victory...'_

The voice faded away and the dark hand slowly crushed Mia. Sickening crunches were heard as the girl dropped dead. The hand sank back to earth and crowds began to gather.

"She's dead!" I heard one camper scream.

"What was that thing!" Aidan, my husband, demanded.

"Are you so dumb that you don't realize everybody is asking the same question!?" Thalia snapped.

"Don't talk to my husband like that." I growled.

"I can talk to whoever I want however I want" Thalia lifted her chin.

"But you don't talk to the son of Poseidon like that" Aidan sneered.

"I didn't talk to Percy like that, but turns out he was accused of false things" Thalia said accusingly.

"He murdered Malcolm!" I yelled.

"Says who!" She yelled back.

"Says me! The greatest hero to ever live, the hero that has been turned into a god" Aidan proudly said but Thalia completely ignored him and walked away.

"It's okay, she's just being a bitch as usual" I coaxed my husband who was fuming.

"Why do people keep on being disrespectful towards honorable gods!" Aidan demanded.

_That's what I want to ask..._

**Sorry boring chapter but plz review, follow, and fav!**

**Author Fact: I have never eaten a hamburger from Mcdonalds before**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

"Staff?"

"Check!"

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

'Blue food coloring? Extra shoes? Xbox? iPad? "

"Check, check, check, and check... I told you Pontus, I already went through the list!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Well, I guess 'Finding Nemo' wasn't on the list then" Pontus took out the DVD and waved it in my face.

"Give that to me!" I lunged for my precious little baby but the primordial god just moved out of the way.

Frustrated, I just flicked my staff towards it and the DVD came straight for me.

"Not bad, not bad" Pontus said.

"Pffft"

~~Linebreak~~

"You ready?" Chaos asked as he opened up a portal to Olympus.

"No" I answered.

"Great! Let's get going" He grabbed my wrist, but paused abruptly.

"Why? Did you forget something?" I raised an eyebrow at Chaos as he dug for something in his pocket.

Instead of answering, he unfolded a dark navy cloth and put it around my shoulders.

"It's a hood" He explained.

"Yeah wow, I never would've known" I rolled my eyes and checked out the cape like clothing behind me. "But why would I need it?"

"You're still not proven to be innocent after the murder of Malcolm. Of course I will let the gods and campers know but you're appearance can still be a shock." Pause. "Put the hood on until you're ready to show yourself." Without letting me protest he threw the dark clothing over my face.

Surprisingly, I could still see what was infront of me.

_Probably enchanted..._

"I'll go with you" I whipped around to see Pontus behind us.

"Fine whatever, doesn't make any difference" Chaos shrugged. He then pushed me into the portal with Pontus next in line...

Annabeth's POV

"We don't even know who killed Mia!" Apolle yelled, "How are we supposed to defeat an enemy we don't even know!"

"The mysterious hand was pitch black, like a shadow" I reported.

"Hades? Is this your doing?" Zeus asked.

"Pfft, what would I gain from killing a brat" The god snorted and leaned back in his temporary meeting chair.

"Exactly! What would Percy have gained if he murdered Malcolm!? He's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, and I think you guys need a reminder what word that is!" We heard Di Angelo scream and saw the gods shift uncomfortably in their thrones.

"_Was_ you doofus! Jackson is dead!" Aidan growled.

"Yes, he is" A new voice said.

All heads turned to the corner of the throne room where a portal stood.

"Who are you!" Poseidon bellowed. At that moment, a cloaked figure stumbled out of the portal with another man behind him.

"I am Chaos, this is Pontus, and this is... Err... Commander."

"Lord Chaos!" The gods and campers gasped and bowed.

"What! No bows and respect for me?" Pontus mock gasped. Terrified, we all bowed for him too.

"Just kidding! Sheesh, you guys are so... Adorable" Lord Pontus chuckled.

"Enough of that, I believe you were discussing about the murder of Mia Smith? Well, that was Nyx herself. She has allied with Tartarus and that is enough to squash you guys like a bug... Fortunately..." Chaos motioned towards the hooded figure. "Commander shall aid you. Of course with this army of mine."

"Thank you lord Chaos" I heard my mother.

"But, I want the truth to be revealed." Lord Chaos turned to Aidan. "Dead dumb son of Poseidon, how exactly do you know that Perseus was the murderer of Malcolm?"

"I-I saw him, duh?" Aidan, who had been holding hands with me, stuttered.

"Lies!" Pontus hissed. "It was Nyx! But jealousy got the better of you didn't it? Perseus Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, the greatest demigod to ever live! When Malcolm died you saw your chance and framed the hero."

"No! No-no, _I'm_ the greatest demigod to ever live!" Aidan took a step back.

"And the pathetic gods!" Pontus sneered, all his playfulness gone when he arrived. "You were afraid! Afraid that the demigod will over throw you. Of course you knew that Aidan was lying, but it was a great timing. Let the campers believe that Perseus was a murderer and get rid of the obstacle."

It made perfect sense but I refused to believe it.

"Stop saying those silly things Lord Pontus!" I threw myself infront of Aidan and he gave me a greatful glance.

"No." Athena stood up from her throne "It's all true"

"Ah, the goddess of wisdom _does_ have a difference between the others" Chaos cooed and Athena scowled.

"So that means Percy died by trying to tell the truth! He died believeing that we hated him!" Connor and Travis shouted, they have been made the gods of Trickery.

The truth slammed into me and I took a step away from Aidan, who had a terrified expression on his face.

"You-you lied to me?" I whispered and Aidan scoffed.

"I never knew it was so easy to fool the daughter of Athena! Non of you paid any attention to his fatal flaw because he was used and old. You needed a change, a fresh, NEW hero! I was perfect and-"

"Enough!" Poseidon yelled. "We have guests son, let's treat them with respect."

"Oh no, no. Only the Commander is staying. Now bye bye!" Lord Chaos said and dragged Pontus into the portal that disappeard in a wink.

I fell to the ground crying.

"I gave him a scar on his cheek that he will never forget! That would always stay on him permanently" I sobbed.

Commander, who had been quiet all this time absently touched his own cheek as if he was the one with the scar.

"Well, enough of that. Commander." Zeus said awkwardly "Would you mind showing us your face?"

He hesitated for a moment, glanced at us, then shook his head.

"Too much memories" He breathed out.

Silence...

Then another portal, identical to the one Chaos had arrived, opened up.

The person I never though I would see again stepped out...

**I mean, that person is pretty obvious riigghhhtt?**

**Author Fact: I thought the word 'Scythe' was pronounced 'Skeeth'**

**XOXO**  
**Persassy The Hero**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I looked behind me and saw another portal opening up.

Luke stepped out carrying a suitcase.

"Damn it man! You forgot your thingy!" He threw the heavy suitcase at me and I crashed to the floor, crushed by the suitcase.

"Lu-Luke!" I heard Annabeth cry. She may have left me a scar but I almost felt sympathy for her.

Almost.

Luke's eyes turned huge as he drank in the fact that he was in Olympus.

"Shit!" He cursed and turned for the portal but it was already gone.

"Luke?" Hermes leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey dad" Luke scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheephishly.

I heard a flurry of footsteps and turned my head to see Annabeth sprinting towards us. Her arms were spread as if she expected a hug.

Luke blinked.

"No thanks" He said and kicked off the suitcase that was still on me. Annabeth took a step back and melted into the crowd at Luke's rejection.

"Thanks" I grumbled, and turned to the Olympians. "As you can see, Lord Chaos can bring back the dead. Actually, most of our army is made of dead people"

"Does that mean Jackson could be in there?" Aidan, that bitch, growled.

I studied the room and saw many hopeful gazes.

"Yes" I finally answered.

"Percy!" Annabeth wailed. I flinched but realized she wasn't calling me.

_Of course, they think I'm dead._

Zeus coughed to get my attention.

"So, _commander_. What's the plan?" He asked.

"Simple, defeat Nyx and Tartarus" I shrugged.

"He means _how_ we do that you idiot!" Aidan hissed and took a step forward.

"With my army of course." I blankly stated. "And please be quiet, this meeting is for smart people"

He sneered but kept quiet.

"Okkkaaay!" Luke said as he clapped his hands once. "The army will probably sleep in the woods, as usual, but we need a cabin. We're used to... Luxerious things"

I laughed at Luke and he pouted.

"He's just trying to get free stuff" I said. "But we can manage. For now, I wanna explore Camp Half-blood." I grasped Luke's shoulder and imagined our location. With a shower of dust, we were gone.

Annabeth's POV

-A while after the arrival of Percy and Luke-

Turns out that Commander and Luke just summoned a giant mansion out of nowhere and placed it in camp. I tried to talk to Luke but he kept on ignoring me.

Commander trained us with various kind of weapons and I have to say he was amazing.

I was attempting to make a good impression on my first training session but I messed up with the bow, the spear, and smashed a shield on Commander's head. He didn't even flinch.

He said I was quite _unique_.

But this time I was determined to make him proud. Something about him made me like him.

"So, everybody here? I'm just gonna call names to make sure." Commander flicked his staff and a paper appeared.

"Nico Di Angelo?"

"Here" A glum voice replied.

"Thalia Grace?"

"Present" She answered.

"Connor and Travis Stoll?"

There was no reply and Commander just shrugged, "Probably stealing something."

"_Annabeth Chase"_ He said that slowly and I flinched. He probably didn't like me for messing up everytime at training.

"He-here" I stammered. Enraged by the snickers that followed, I glared behind me where it came from.

"Aidan Minoe" He continued.

" 'Sup bro" Aidan (Who I divorced) chewed his gum loudly for everyone to here.

"I do not accept 'Sup bro's from anybody" Commander sighed, not looking up. I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes under the hood.

"Whatever, just get on with it. You're giving me enough time to take a nap." Aidan mock yawned.

"Well, I certainly hope you won't have nightmares, I don't want a guy who shat his pants in my training" Commander said cooly. Thalia smirked and Nico grimly smiled.

When Commander called all the names we each went to different sections.

I looked at the slip given to me. Everybody would get personalized schedules and Commander would look at each of us.

1. Archery

2. Sword fighting.

3. Self defense.

4 Battle strategy.

5. Pegasi riding.

6. Smartass Class (Couldn't find a better word)

***For 'Self Defense' class, the Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hectate, and all the cabins that have special powers will be gathered at the beach***

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I looked at the last part.

"So only some people get special classes... Well I'm going to the Self Defense class even though I'm not required to go" I muttered under my breath.

-Archery-

"Damn!" I shrieked as the bow exploded into splinters infront of my face.

Commander just watched me with his arms crossed. Huffing, I kicked at the, now in pieces, bow.

"The bow wasn't in good condition! It wasn't even my fault" I yelled, probably at Commander who now approached me.

"A master of bow and arrows know which ones are good or bad." He commented and picked another bow off the rack. Will Solace, who was right next to me, snorted.

Commander handed Will the bow, the son of Apollo seemed surprised but took it.

"I want you to see if that bow is good enough for battle" Commander said.

Will frowned at the bow, turning it around to examine it.

"Uh, it's pretty new but there's a tiny crack at the edge. Even if it's small, it could fail you when you need it most" Will finished proudly.

"Very good" Commander sounded impressed. He picked out another bow off the rack and handed it to me. "Now you try it."

"You can do this" I whispered to myself. "So umm... I can tell it's pretty new because the painted decoration on it is pretty fresh. And new ones are always good right? It will more than likely survive a battle. Anyway, the patterns on it is really pretty." I blinked uncertainly at Commander who face palmed himself.

"Wrong, just because the painting is fresh doesn't mean it's new. You can always repaint it, and you haven't noticed the part that was worn out because of use. By the look of it, it will shatter into pieces like the previous one. And the 'pretty decorations' won't save a life" Commander turned around and stalked off, leaving me flushed with embarassment."

-Sword Fighting-

Bad luck that I have the same class with Aidan. I growled at him who wiggled his eyebrows, flipping the sword in his hands.

"Show me your best stance!" Luke barked, he was the one that taught sword fighting.

"I know all that stuff" Aidan waved his hands dismissively. "It's piece of cake!"

"And that piece of cake will be shoved up your ass if you don't do what I ordered!" Luke sneered, causing my ex-husband to gulp.

Commander, who was watching us, and Luke snickered at Aidan's reaction.

_'Commander acts so much like Percy... And his muscles are so well built I want to stroke them. I bet he's hot too!'_ I found myself smacking my lips.

We were all exhausted after Luke's lesson and went for a drink. Aidan who was at the water fountain smirked and twitched his fingers, water flowed out smoothly and snaked through the air. It was hynotizing.

It sparkled like a piece of jewel and everybody 'ohh'ed and 'Ahh'ed.

Suddenly, the water changed it's course and splashed onto Commander's back, who was talking to Nico.

A very angry, soaked, leader of the Army of Chaos turned around slowly.

"Bwahahaha! Even that dude couldn't excape my powers!" Aidan snorted with laughter.

Surprisingly, Commander seemed to calm down.

" " He started calmly, flicking his hood slightly. "The Self Defense class is the place where you get to train with your powers, not Sword Fighting."

"But I got bored. And a god can do anything when he's bored" Aidan answered lazily.

"Oh? A god?" Commander seemed faintly surprised. "Well, the Olympians must have been really desperate to make an idiot a god"

"Why you little-!" The minor sea god formed a fist but leaned back with a smirk. "I don't fight weaklings who hide behind Lord Chaos and order me around!"

"Really? Because I truly regret wasting time with you. Good bye, I don't want to see your face again." Commander waved his staff in the air and turned around to leave.

"How pathetic! A coward running. But this one needs a lesson to be taught, watch me ladies" Aidan winked at the Aphrodite cabin girls. He took a deep breath and thrust out his hands.

A giant wave erupted from the water fountain and slammed into Commander once again. People gasped to see the leader still standing.

"All right, if this is how you want to go." Commander turned around. "Let it be"

The hooded leader swung his staff in the air and ice needles appeared in the air, aimed toward Aidan. Thousands of them sailed towards my ex-husband, who deflected it with another wave of water.

"Ha! Is that the best you can-" That dumbass was cut off as ice erupted from the ground and encased around him, forming a sphere ice cage.

"You won't bother me for a while" Commander said.

"You use ice as if you are the son of Khione, only much stronger! Who are you?" Aidan's voice was muffled by the ice that seperated us.

I could see Commander smirking as he waved his staff again. A blizzard appeared and swirled around him, a while later it died down.

And in the center stood...

**MWUAHAHAHAHA cliffy miffy! **

**Author Fact: I speak two languages without effort (Srsly not bragging!)**

*****Attention!*****

***The person who guesses which languages I speak correctly gets a prize and awesome secret stuff!***

**Hint: One is like any other but the other is one of a kind.**

**It is attached to the giant and is hard to find.**

**It lives in a country that once was one.**

**Divided by a battle that no team has won.**

**The flag contains balance in the middle.**

**Those who know shall solve the riddle.**

**(Basically it's about the country of the second language which is harder to guess... Because, the other language is the most obvious thing in the world)**


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

There were lots of eye twitches and disbelieving coughs.

Lots and lots.

Luke's POV

When the blizzard cleared I could see who was standing in the middle.

It was...

It was...

**(A/N I would've stopped here but honestly... 5 lines...)**

"Elsa?" I blurted out. Percy just _had_ to transform into Elsa the Snow Queen didn't he?

"What the fuck!" Aidan exclaimed at "Elsa".

Percy or Elsa, whatever, twirled around in her/his dress and started to sing 'Let it Go'. The others did too.

"What kind of joke is this!" I heard Annabeth shriek. "I'd rather see you in your guy form!"

"I'd rather NOT see you" Percy/Elsa said, but with a _poof _the hooded Commander was back.

"Ohh, hot _and_ funny" Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite, cooed.

"Uhm, awkward... Anyway campers! Go to your next classes!" I yelled and the crowd seperated. Aidan was banging his ice sphere prison with his hand, Percy snapped his fingers and BOOM, Aidan was out of the prison.

"_I_ didn't get those special powers!" I whined at Percy, who just grinned.

"I'm special" He whispered and skipped away.

_Skipped_ away, singing 'Let it Go' once more.

Annabeth's POV

-Self Defense class-

I saw a small crowd gathered at the beach and sneaked up to them.

"I know you're there " I heard Commander say in an annoyed tone. People still whispered about his... _transformation._

"May I join the class Commander?" I stepped out of the shadows and stood tall.

"Whatever, you're a goddess and all, maybe you have some magical powers that make unicorns appear" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

_Just like Percy... _I thought, then shook my head.

He's dead, no. He's in the Army of Chaos, but I have to move on don't I? HE probably did.

"So, Aidan, show me what you've got" Commander leaned back in his chair and studied my ex-husband.

Aidan waved his arms in the air and a giant wave appeared, a second later it was followed by a mild earthquake.

"Hmm, not bad." Commander nodded and called out Katie Gardener.

Katie took a deep breath and sqeezed her eyes shut. A moment later, giant vines started to grow and wrapped around a practice dummy.

"A little bit slow but good enough." The leader of the Army wrote something in his pad.

Nico went next, he just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets and tapped his foot. The army of undead soldiers appeared and grasped at random campers.

"You've improved Nico" I could tell Commander was smiling slightly under his hood.

"You say that like you knew me before" Nico accused in a monotone.

"Pfft, I know everyone here. They just don't know me"

There were some surprised gasps.

Thalia went next, then Jason, then Piper, then Hazel, then Frank, and then Leo. Leo just went super hyper and set the palm trees on fire which Commander had to put it out.

"Next! Annabeth Chase!"

I stepped up and closed my eyes.

_What do I have to show Commander to make him impressed?_ My eyes snapped open as an idea popped inside my head.

With a yell, I leaped towards Commander who was sitting on a chair. He seemed slightly surprised but took out his staff and blocked my knife.

"So is this your super power?" Commander mocked, still relaxing on his chair. I attacked again, aiming for his chest, Commander naturally blocked it. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I teleported the knife to my other hand and it went straight for his hood...

Just an inch away...

Just a milisecond away from tearing it off of his face...

But at the last moment Commander sprang out of his chair and landed several yards away.

"Damn it Chase! Do you not understand that I don't have pleasant memories showing my face!?" He snarled. I took a step back realizing I've made a terrible mistake.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just so curious and-" I started.

"Curiousity doesn't cut it!" He flicked his staff and once again, he was sitting in his chair.

I gulped.

"Now I'll annouce your results!" Commander barked, completely ignoring me. "Aidan Minoe, B. Katie Gardener, B-. Nico Di Angelo, A. Thalia Grace, A. Jason Grace, B+, Piper McLean, A-. Hazel Levesque, A. Frank Zhang, A. Leo Valdez gets A+ just because I like his Hyper Attacks."

"Wait a sec! Valdez gets A+ and I get B!? What kind of judge are you?" Aidan complained.

"I am a judge that has another grade, Annabeth Chase! You get..."

Gulp.

"B+"

"Oh?" That was a surprise, becasue I was pretty sure I got the worst grade.

"I like how you tricked your enemy." He simply stated and was gone in a shower of dust.

A fantasy story started to swirl in my head.

Commander will act like he doesn't care about me, then we will get attracted to each other step by step. One day, a big event happens and that's when we seriously date each other. Then... I marry him...

I started to squeal to myself and jumped up and down.

_'He's MINE!'_

**So... The answer for that question is...**

**I'll announce that in the next chapter! MWUAHAHAHAHH**

**But the person that explains your answer by PM-ing me gets chocolate chip cookie given by mustachio man. :{D**

**Bye bye now!**

**Author Fact: I am not American... I AM...**

**If you solved the riddle you'll know what I am...**

**LOL, PEACE! **


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

I walked around camp confidently and my chin high. Today I changed up my outfit a little bit. It was slightly uncomfortable but definitely worth it. I wore a wine colored V neck shirt and denim shorts, but that wasn't the uncomfortable part.

I asked Piper to make me the most beautiful girl in camp and she did. My shiny golden hair more lush than usual, my tan looking more attractive, my gray eyes twinkling and bigger.

I found Commander at the stables and saw my chance.

_This is it!_ I thought.

"Eh hem." I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh, it's you" He said, not even looking at my direction.

"Yes sir, umm... Do you need any help?" I asked, stretching my smile bigger and tossing my hair back. I was sure I looked REAL sexy.

"Actually yes, I need to see Blackjack, but I can't find him." He looked at me and tilted his head.

"Sure this way!" Giggling, I hopped where Blackjack was.

Commander followed without saying anything.

Soon we were greeted by a crazy horse rearing and kicking it's hooves in the air.

"Woah woah! Calm down boy!" I glanced back at Commander while trying to save myself from hoof shaped bruise. Maybe I could impress him by making Blackjack relax.

"Could you step aside please?" He asked but took a step forward before I could even answer.

"He'll kick you and break your-" I tried to warn him, but Commander gazed at the pegasus.

What was more surprising was that Blackjack stopped thrashing.

"You want a sugar cube?" Commander held out a hand with a little white thing on it. Instantly, Blackjack munched it up and let out a snort.

"Impossible, Blackjack never lets anyone come near him, not even Aidan." But Commander seemed to be smiling under his hood.

"I'm special... By the way, you look weird today" He spun and walked away with confident strides.

I stood there, heartbroken that my new crush had called me weird for trying to look good to him.

Sniffling, I made my way back to the cabin and slumped on to my bed. A moment later I was screaming and kicking my legs.

-Dinner-

Percy's POV

Man, it felt good to be able to meet Blackjack. Apparently, he was made an immortal pegasus with another female one, they were mates now and had one lil' pegasus. I think his mate's name was... Carpe, yes that was it and their son's was Diem.

Anyway, I walked to the newly made Chaos table and saw Luke swallowing...

"NOOOO" I yelled and smacked his back, making Luke to spit out the food. "YOU ATE MY SPECIAL CHAOS RAINBOW CUPCAKE WITH EXTRA SUGAR AND-" I stopped when I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry, it was so tempting" Luke apologized.

"Now I feel like crying" I pouted and Luke mumbled another apology.

"Hey, can you come to my cabin after dinner?" I heard Annabeth's voice and whipped around. "I have something to tell you." She was giggling and smiling like crazy, a bit creepy.

"Uhm... Sure?" I shrugged.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and sprinted away.

"Damn, man. She's getting weirder and weirder every day." Luke whispered.

"Perhaps a side effect from getting divorced?"

"Doubt it" Luke snorted.

"Yea.." Still uncertain, I took a sip from my water.

**Sorry! OMG I am soooo sorry! But my school started this week and I didn't have time!**

**Eh hem... The answer for that one question is...**

**IS...**

**IS...**

**KOREAN! Yes indeed I speak Korean and English, I am from South Korea and all that kewl stuff.**

**And to explain the shorter chapters.**

**You know how you can only update using a computer? Well, since I couldn't get on my computer often, I went to doc managers and uploaded a one word doc. Then, I went onto my kindle fire (Which I am using right now) and went to my docs and clicked the edit button. Now I know how to type meh fanfic on any device! No need to get on the computer to type the whole thing!**

**Bye!**

**안녕!**

**Have a nice day**

**좋은 하루보내!**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's POV

"Oh gods, why did I say I would come to her cabin" I whispered and hit myself, pacing infront of the Athena cabin.

At that moment, I heard Annabeth's voice say, "I know you're there, come in"

Crap.

The door creaked as I opened it slowly, the cabin seemed empty and-

Oh hell, what in the world is that!

There were candles lit everywhere, giving the room a warm glow and in the middle stood...

"Heeey," Annabeth said, "Do you like how I dressed myself?"

"Err, do you mean do I like your underwears?" I said nervously. That girl was wearing only her bra and eh hem... Do NOT want to give the details.

"Come on, you know you like it" She grabbed my chest and slammed me to the wall, but not aggressively.

"Okay, I'm outta here" Seriously, she's freaking me out!

"Aww, but I really wanted to..." She bit her lower lip and smiled, her hand crawling up to my neck. "Show me your face" She breathed out.

"Stop" I said, a little to meekly.

Annabeth placed her blood red lips to my neck and giggled.

"Please, stop" I said more firmly.

Her bare leg staeted to wrap around my waist.

"No, just no" I tried to push her away but damn, she was heavy.

Her lips traveled up, coming closer to mine. An inch away, a milimeter...

"What part of 'no' do you not understand!" I finally blew and pushed her with all my strength.

"But babe-" She crashed onto one of the beds and hugged the sheets.

"Gods! I thought you changed the last 500 Years but apparently I was wrong!" I grabbed the door handle.

"No! Don't go!" She hugged me from the back. " I lost so much and I don't think I can bear to lose you"

I realized she was sobbing ans that was kinda a surprise.

"Then you shouldn't have made bad choices, you've hurt so many people Chase" I shook her off and slammed the door behind me. It was soon followed by a wail and sounds of glass crashing to the floor.

"She's a slut huh?" A voice said. Aidan Minoe.

"Yeah she is and you're a man whore." True, true.

"Why you little-" He jumped at me but I slammed my palm into his face.

"You haven't learned anything..." I continued walking.

"I'm a god!" He screamed.

"I'm a god" I mimicked mockingly. "Oh what a great god you are"

Pebbles made crunching sounds under my feat but I noticed something else.

Drums.

Yells from quite a distance.

"shit" I said to myself and sprinted up half blood hill.

My fears were right.

"Attack! Attack on the hill everybody get ready!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"What? Where" Aidan squinted in the dark.

" Just get the camp ready!" I ordered and ran to my cabin.

Rushing into my room, I quickly put on my armor and grabbed my staff.

"Perce!" Luke was getting his weapons ready too. "Should we summon the army!?"

"No, it was a small group" We burst outside and saw that the campers were ready.

"How many do you think are there Commander?" A random camper asked me.

"We have more but never underestimate your enemy"

The small army stopped a good distance from us.

"Surrender or you shall feel the wrath of Nyx!" The, obviously, leader cried out.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Luke hollered.

"We are the children of Nyx! We are the mighty army of darkness!" They responded.

"I've seen the real children of Nyx in Tartarus before, they don't look like you!" Annabeth, who showed up, yelled in a cracked voice.

"We are the demigod children fools! We are more powerful than you!" The leader thurst his hands in the air and his army gave a battle cry.

"Attack" The leader screeched and both ours and their army surged forward.

They had the advantage which wasn't good. They could see easily in darkness and we couldn't.

"They just know how to annoy me!" I growled and leaped into battle.

My staff, enchanted by Chaos and Pontus, destroyed anybody who touched it except it's user. I slammed the butt of it into one of the enemy and their shoulder blazed with flame.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She screamed, but I left her rolling in pain. The flame would continue to burn your flesh until you die.

Another enemy soldier leaped at me, I easily stabbed the guy with the tip of my staff and he went up in flamed too.

The flame gave light for the campers and seemed to draw the enemy away.

"Maybe this will work" I said to myself and shot flames out with my staff, causing a couple of enemy soldiers to flee.

I kept on setting people on fire until two enemies were left, the leader and a girl.

"Give up, you've lost." I pointed the tip of my handy staff at the leader's throat.

"Never!" The girl leaped towards me and the Apollo cabin shot arrows, she dropped dead infront of me.

"Pity" I mused "She would've been an excellent prisoner"

"You'll never have me!" The leader snarled.

"Did Nyx send you?" I crouched so I faced him at the same level.

"Pfft, why would Lady Nyx send an attack to a puny little camp? There is another person that could easily destory you, and you don't stand a chance against her!" He grabbed a sword on the ground and stabbed himself.

Blood splattered on my hoodie.

A tiny scream was heard from Annabeth as she hid her face with her hands.

"Ugh, he just had to die without telling us anything useful" Aidan complained.

"Actually, no." I stood up and wiped some blood off. "There is a second in command, and we might have some problem with her."

**Okay so another chapter! **

**For the people who got the question right...**

**Have some cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**OMNOMNOMNOM**

**HUMAN LUVS COOKEHS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

(At Olympus)

"So you're saying that we should train the campers harder?" Ares asked with a raised eyebrow "But they're already skilled, especially my children"

"Yes and no" Commander crossed his arms. "We train them harder because obviously they are all weak"

The gods shifted in their seats, annoyed by the comment, but seemed to know better then to attack Commander.

"We're not weak!" Aidan yelled, that idiot.

"Oh really? Hmm... Okay sorry you aren't" Commander took a step forward. "You're pathetic"

"Arrrgh!" Aidan snarled and started for his weapon but Poseidon stood up.

"Stop! We cannot fight each other Aidan" He sat back down "What we need is a hero"

"Yeah a hero!" Nico said sarcastically "Yay! Let's get a hero and then kill him because he helped us, whoo hoo!"

"Silence!" Zeus boomed but Nico continued.

"And let's kill him then make the campers believe he was a traitor!"

"Nico..." Hades said in a warning tone.

"Oh what a great ruler you are!" Nico mocked bowed and that's when all hell broke loose.

Zeus lifted his master bolt, Poseidon grabbed his tridant, Athena pointed her spear at him, Ares threw a knife, Apollo got his bow ready, Artemis was getting ready to turn Nico into an Antelope, Aphrodite glared, Dionysus snored, and Demeter said something about cereals.

"Wow, you really haven't changed have you?" Luke snorted. "Kill Di Angelo and let's see if Chaos is happy about that."

The gods coughed and returned to their seats.

"That's more like it" Commander cooed and Poseidon growled at him.

"Stop being disrespectful! I didn't like you the first day you arrived!" The god roared.

"I don't care if you don't like me, hell. I'd hate it if you loved me and kissed me all smoochi smoochi"

"Man, just stop" Luke said and Commander just stood there.

He acted so weirdly after the attack. He would start a fight and annoy people, it just wasn't him.

"Meeting dismissed" Zeus declared and the gods were gone in a poof.

"I'm gonna kill you! I am going to kill-" Aidan lifted a fist but Katie Gardner stopped him.

"Gosh, just cut it out!"

Commander yawned and nudged Luke. In a blink, they were gone too.

Luke's POV

Okay so, I noticed Percy was acting differently...

He seemed more sensitive, he yelled a lot more, he taunted the campers, and he just got...Well, rude.

After he teleported us to our cabin, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, man. I need to talk to you" I said quietly.

"Yeah? Okay" He replied and shook off his hood since no one was watching.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked after he sat down to munch on some candies.

"No, why?" He said with a full mouth, not meeting my eyes.

"Mmm hmm?" I raised my eyebrows. "C'mon bro. Just tell me"

Percy just munched on some more candies.

Munch.

Munch.

Crunch.

Gulp.

"Perce!" I yelled and he jumped slightly.

"Okay, okay fine" He sighed and set down his bag of candies. "You know what that leader of the army told us? He said that there was a second in command that was much more powerful than us... But not powerful enough to overthrow Nyx and Tartarus."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't interrupt me" Percy scowled. "Well I'm worried, what if the campers die? It would all be my fault because I couldn't defeat them, and the world would turn upside down."

"Is that why you're going hard on them? So they are prepared?" I rested my chin on my hands.

"Yes, but what if they aren't prepared enough? What if the enemies are beyond our limits? What if-" Percy looked like he was going to explode so I shushed him.

"Don't worry, you're a great teacher and the campers will manage" I reassured him.

"But-" I shushed him again.

"And if that doesn't work, we always have Plan B"

Percy nodded, "Yeah... Plan B"

**Hiya! Sorry for the mistakes in my chapters! It happens and sometimes I type on my kindle Fire which DOES NOT help me type better!**

**So if you feel uncomfortable and itchy because of my mistakes I'm sowwy!**

**LAWL**

**Author Fact: I wuv spicy food. FOOOOD. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. (Especially Kimchi, a traditional korean food that I eat every. single. day)**

**I might do one of those riddles once in a while but beware that I suck at them!**

**:{D PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I think the little talk with Luke made me feel a lot better. I decided to go for a walk when Aidan walked up to me, with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, I have something to tell ya" He spat on the ground and smirked at me.

"Well then, go on. Don't waste my time" I replied coolly.

"Can't talk here, come to my cabin" We walked in silence until we reached a very familiar looking cabin.

I took a step inside and immediately regretted it.

The whole place stank with rotting food and dirty laundry.

"Okay so..." Aidan sat on a dirty bed and rubbed his hands together. "I know who you are"

I froze but relaxed. Or at least tried to look relaxed.

"Everybody does, I'm that one guy that hates people." I hoped my voice sounded casual.

"Yeah? Well, isn't it strange that you seemed to know EVERYONE at camp except for the new ones. You know the campers that were made gods or immortals 500 years ago." Aidan stood up and circled me. " And exactly at that time, a murderer was exiled."

I balled my fists at that.

"The 'murderer' you framed?" I asked, quoting murderer.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. You seem to know camp like the back of your hand, and most of the new people have trouble with it. You seem very uncomfortable around Annabeth Chase, the girl that accused you of murder along with the others."

"What are you trying to suggest?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not THAT dumb, and I can find my half brother though it might take some time."

Okay, now I seriously started to panic inside.

"Who's your half brother?" Beads of sweat started to form on my hidden forehead.

"Don't try to play games with me," He paused " Jackson"

I wanted to scream and yell that my cover was blown but acted cool and laughed.

"Oh Jackson? Pfft," I leaned towards his ears and whispered, "Have you forgotten? I. am. Elsa. Freakin. Elsa."

Aidan looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"Well bye bye, I have some serious buisness to do" I opened the door and stepped outside.

Then, when I was sure Aidan wasn't watching, sprinted to my cabin.

"Luke! Luke! Shit, Crap, Luke!" I yelled and cursed.

"What the hell man?" Luke appeared from behind his bedroom door and scowled.

"Crap crap crap" I pulled at my hair "That Aidan guy isn't as stupis as he looks! He guesssed who I was and, ohhhh shit. What am I gonna do!"

"Just show yourself, you've had enough time" He shrugged.

"Gods, you're no help AT ALL" I pushed Luke back into his room and flopped on to the couch.

No one's POV

A young woman sat in an elegant looking room, admiring her self infront of the mirror.

"Milady" A voice said outside the door "May I come in?"

She growled, frustrated that her peace had been ruined.

"Yes, you may." Her face switched into a formal looking smile as she greeted a man in armor.

"I'm sorry to report this but the second army of Nyx has failed in defeating that camp" The man bowed and shivered.

"What!" The woman slammed her hands on the table and shrieked. "All that training and they lost to a puny group of demigods?!"

"Bu-but that's not all!" The man quickly added. "There was another person, who defeated the army like it was nothing, the demigods basically stood by."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better!" The woman marched to a locked chest and took out a sword. "I shall kill you for reporting worthless news!"

"Pl-please milady, spare me" The man knelt and pleaded.

"Arrgh!" She screamed brought down the sword.

A bloody head rolled on the wine red carpet with a terrified expression.

The woman blew her caramel colored hair out of her face and smiled.

"Prepare the army! We shall strike the camp and bring them down once and for all!"

**Lol I think I absolutely suck at writing...**

**AAAAANYWAY.**

**Author Fact: I like snakes but I'm scared of them at the same time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

"Come on! Let's go people!" I barked at the campers as they fumbled with their spears.

"Hey give that back, that's my spear!"

"Watch it! You stepped on my foot"

"What's your problem man? Get your own helmet"

I facepalmed my self as the group of demigods pushed and argued.

"At this rate, a telkhine could beat them" Luke shook his head and sighed.

"Who knew training would be this hard..." Annabeth, who apparently sneaked up on us, whined.

"What are you doing here! Get back to the arena" I pointed my finger at the handful of tangled demigods.

"Don't we get rest? You're not doing anything but ordering us around" Aidan- a very sweaty Aidan- complained.

Luke glanced at me then nodded.

"Fine, everybody shut up and stop spitting at each other!" I squared my shoulders as the crowd slowly formed a line. "Since there were so many complains I decided to jump in myself. We're doing hand to hand combat training!"

There were groans and frustrated whines heard everywhere.

"Those who disobey shall scoop Blackjack and his mate's poop for the year!" Luke said and every single person stiffened.

"That's more like it." I nodded with satisfaction. "Nico Di Angelo! You first and then Thalia Grace"

Nico looked at me with unease and twirled his sword in his hands.

"Do anything you can to beat me," I said, grabbing my staff. "I'll give my best"

We circled each other for another minute when Nico made the first move.

He swung his sword horizontally, aimed for my waist. It was a clever move since you didn't have enough time to duck but I wasn't Commander for nothing. I jumped as high as I could and dodged the blow, Nico stumbled as his sword unbalanced him.

I saw my chance and sweeped his legs from under, making him fall. Nico smirked at the last second and backflipped several yards away.

"Good good," I praised him.

I suddenly had a crazy idea and wanted to test it out. I threw my staff like a javelin, Nico ducked and dodged it easily. Concentrating on my staff, I imagined a fiery bird.

Just above Nico's head, my staff turned into a giant winged creature and snatched the back of his shirt and flew up high.

"Hey let me go!"

It did.

I could hear the son of Hades screaming as he freefell towards the stables.

_PLOP_

A disgusting sound made everyone grimace and scrunch up their face. I ran where Di Angelo fell and saw a figure dumped in a pile of..

Well, poop.

"Eww," Thalia screwed up her nose and walked away.

"Well, I guess no one gets to scoop poop after all." I shrugged and jumped as something landed on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw a...

"Oh my gods, a phoenix!" Annabeth gasped.

I concentrated again and it turned back into my staff.

"That was new" Luke commented and grinned.

"And I like it"

No one's POV

The beautiful woman tossed her hair and braided it into two.

"You look nice, but battles aren't exactly a beauty contest is it?" The woman turned around and saw Nyx leaning on the doorframe.

"Hello my lady" the woman bowed.

"No need my dear, are your soldiers ready?" Nyx asked.

"300 archers 600 Regular soldiers and 430 specially trained assasins" The woman reported.

"I believe that is enough, but if the gods decide to butt in that's a problem." Nyx tapped her chin and looked thoughtful.

"It may be a problem for my army, but you and Tartarus together shall be unstoppable" The woman smiled.

"Do whatever you can to kill all the demigods, camp Jupiter has been demolished and shall not be a problem." The primordial goddess disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

"Excellent" The woman grinned and laughed quietly. "The gods shall pay for breaking their promise..."

She looked in the mirror and her smile melted.

"But that one boy, he still hasn't moved away from my feelings" She graspd her chest in pain and tears suddenly spilled over.

"No, no, no." The woman gasped "He has promised to find you but still hasn't. He has broken the promise just like the gods"

She looked into the mirror again and slammed her fist against it. Pieces of the mirror flew everywhere and blood trickled from the woman's elegant hand.

"I shall have my revenge, the demigods are just another problem that I can handle. They are nothing. They are nothing!" She laughed and licked the blood off her hand.

"My thirst for blood screams demigods, you don't stand a chance against me!" The woman said with finality and sheathed her sword, marching out od the room.

**I know I know, the most boring chapter I could possobly ever write...**

**Author Fact: Take my cookie and I will fly at you with my Persassy energy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

Everyday the tension at camp grew.

We never knew when an army of monsters would attack.

We never knew if Nyx and Tartarus themselves came.

We never knew if we would survive another day.

Since I was a goddess, I taught battle strategy class at camp.

"Now, when a monster attacks you from the back, what is the best way to defend yourself." I asked while writing it on the whiteboard.

"Uhm, we don't know?" A girl said uncertainly. "You never taught us"

I put my hands on my hips and scowled.

"C'mon guys, this is basic stuff and with the War of Primordials going on we HAVE to know" I urged the campers but they just shook their heads and sighed.

"We might get killed before we even use that knowledge." One of the campers said and there were murners of agreement.

I threw my hands up in the air, dropping the marker. Kids looked at me with concern as I stacked my files and papers.

"You're not gonna learn. You guys don't need me" I slammed the door shut behind me and went for my cabin.

"Hey something wrong?" Aidan jogged along with me, a smile plasfered on his face.

"No, now get away"

"Don't be like that, by the way I have some information you might be interested in." He said that as if I would go for it.

"I don't care, scram" I rolled my eyes.

"It's about Jackson"

That made me stop in my tracks.

"What about him?" I didn't face Aidan "Don't tell me that you killed him because he really WAS guilty, everybody knows it's a lie."

"First of all, I didn't kill him. Second, I won't open my mouth before... payed"

I glared at him for a moment then slapped a drachma into his hands.

"Now talk" I demanded.

"Jackson's still alive" Aidan stated.

"I knew that! Commander told us when he arribed, he said Percy might be in his all powerful army." I continued walking, disappointed that it wasn't anything useful.

"Ah, Commander" Aidan nodded and smiled a little. "That guy's mystery was nothing but a baby puzzle for me"

"I don't care"

"Don't you wanna know who he is?" He asked.

"No"

No one's POV

...At Chaos's office..

"Can I please please please go to earth and help,you know, Percy?" A girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes pleaded.

"Sheesh if you wanna go then go" Chaos said, bored.

"You gotta open the portal for me then" The girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right, oops" Chaos waved his hand and a swirling circle appeared.

"Thanks, I won't let you down" The girl waved goodbye and grabbed her duffle bag before jumping into the portal.

"Annoying little critter" Chaos chuckled before going back to his favorite book 'How to Make Rick Riordan Give The Blood of Olympus to Me First'

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on the grass by my cabin, watching Commander with a dreamy expression on my face.

At least, until a portal appeared right infront of me and knocked me down.

"Oh my god, I am so so so sorry" The person who slammed into me apologized.

"Attack! The enemy is attacking with portals!" I screamed and whipped out my knife.

The girl ducked with a surprised expression on her face "No! I'm not the enemy!"

"Hey stop!" I heard Commander yell and stopped my knife before it sunk into the girl's shoulder.

"But-but the enemy, she-she attac-" I sputtered.

"I'm sorry if I startled you but..." She turned and grinned at Commander. "Hi! Oh gosh you've grown"

And then she hugged him.

She HUGGED him.

"Hey! Get away from him!" I shrieked and pushed her into a fountain.

She seemed stunned for a moment as water drizzled on top of her head.

"Uhm, a simple hi would've been better" The girl murmered and dropped to the ground.

"What's your problem Annabeth!" Commander yelled "I want you to say sorry!"

I felt embarrassed being scolded like a child but whispered an apology.

"Sooo, I may not have enjoyed the little bath right now but I'm Gwen" Gwen stuck out her hand for me to shake it. I did.

"Annabeth Chase" I replied.

"Whatcha doing here Gwen? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it" Commander said, I could tell he was smiling under his hood.

"Well, I begged Chaos to come down to Earth and what's up with the hood?" Gwen asked.

"Err, just a little _privacy."_ While Commander explained through gritted teeth, he made many hand signs as if Gwen was deaf.

Her mouth formed an 'o' Shape

"Gotcha, your secret is safe with me" Gwen made a mouth zipping motion and smiled.

She smiled a lot.

"C'mon I wanna introduce you to the campers although your arrival was a little bitty sudden" Commander grabbed her hand and sprinted to the center of camp.

I just slumped down to the ground and hugged myself.

"I feel like I'm being ignored" I murmured.

Percy's POV

I tried to look calm but the inside of me was quivering with excitement!

Gwen was here and I got to spend more time with her.

Fine, I admit... I may have had a LITTLE crush on her after I got over Annabeth.

I think Chaos took her in after she was abandoned by her father or something like that.

"Hey, so are the campers nice?" Gwen bit her lower lip and asked.

"Well, yeah. But don't mess with Aidan Minoe, he's a jerk" I glared at the very person several yards away.

"Hey, man" Aidan said with a smug look on his face.

"Hi buttface" I retorted. I just had to say that

"Who's this fine lady" He wriggled his eyebrows at Gwen who shrunk back.

"Stay away from her" I snarled.

"Ooh, your girlfriend" Aidan smirked at Gwen. "You'll come to me later"

"Sorry but I can't date somebody who isn't immortal like me" She tightened her grip on my hand.

"Ha! Well, I'm a god so yes you can" Aidan took a step forward.

I stood infront of Gwen.

"Shoo, scram, go away, fly, never come back" Pushing past Aidan, I headed for the dining table.

"Campers! We have a new member from the Army of Chaos!" I announced and crowds started to gather.

"Uhh, Hi? I'm Gwen and I'm a...demigod like you" She said although she hesistated in the demigod part.

"Nice to meet you!" Connor and Travis welcomed Gwen "We're the gods if trickery Connor and Travis"

"What are your names then?" Gwen tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, Connor and Travis? We just said that" They said in that 'duh' tone.

"You guys are the gods of Trickery, you probably said another name to trick me" Gwen accused, her eyes narrowed.

"actually, it is their real name. But nevermind that, go unpack your stuff in the Chaos cabin, it's by a statue of a dragon" I said and she skipped away.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A camper asked.

But before I could answer another voice called out.

"No! Why would SHE be HIS girlfriend?!" I knew that voice.

Annabeth Chase.

**Lol I know, totes confusing and crappy but chu gotta deal with it.**

**Author Fact: I think Rick Riordan is EVIL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**GUYS, COMMENTS ARE LIKE SUPER BOOSTERS FOR ME (But that does NOT mean start posting three hundred comments from one person) AND THEY DO REALLY HELP, IT ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE MORE!**

PERCY'S POV

I glared at Annabeth but let it go.

She had no right to say those things and she knew it.

I glanced at Gwen who was making her way towards the Chaos cabin.

"It's gonna be awkward that a girl is in our cabin but I guess we could ask her for girlfriend advice" Luke, who snuck up on me, whispered.

"Yeah, girl advice..." I said, not exactly listening what Luke said afterward.

...Late Noon...

"I'll keep quiet if you give me..." Aidan had a smug look on his face.

"Fine, 200 drachmas and you shut up about me being Perseus Jackson" I dug in my pockets and pulled out a bunch of golden coins.

"Nope, make it 500" He dealed.

"300" I countered.

"400 or secret goes to everyone" Aidan waved his hand.

"Fine" Sighing, I got more bunches of coin and spilled them into my ungrateful half brother's hand.

"That's more like it!" He patted me on the back but I brushed it off with a disgusted look.

I ignored him and went to my cabin because I was pretty damn tired.

The door opened smoothly and I switched on the lights, and I screamed.

Gwen, standing in the middle of the room, was looking at my...

"Honestly, you keep a journal?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Just..just gimme that" I reached out for the leather covered journal but Gwen backed away.

"You wrote some rather interesting facts..." She flipped through the pages. "Yesterday, I turned my staff into a Phoenix, a new skill I didn't know I had. So I decided to turn the Stoll brothers into weasels, seems only fair since they stole my bluberry strings. If I can turn my staff into anything, I could turn people into anything"

I coughed.

"Luke still doesn't know that I changed his password for his laptop, now I can get on it and spend some money with his account, SCORE" Gwen looked at me and sighed.

I lunged for the journal again and snatched it out of her hand.

"Do you not know privacy? PRI-VA-CY!" I said the word slowly and loudly for her to hear.

"It seemed tempting because the journal was open wide, laying there in the middle of the floor."

"Wait, what? I kept my journal between my mattress of the bed! It was nowhere NEAR this room" I said.

"Well, it was so deal with it, I'm gonna sleep. Do you have an extra room?" She yawned.

"Err, no?" I said, but my mind was still on the location of my journal.

"Okay. You sleep on the couch, I get your bed." She skipped away and slipped into my room.

"Yeah... I'll just, sleep here. Alone. Where monsters and creepy stuff can get me." Mumbling, I stretched on to the too short couch and rested my head on the armrest.

Annabeth's POV

"Another attack! CAMPERS IN POSITION!" I yelled and slipped on my owl shaped helmet.

"How many?" Aidan asked, who seemed serious.

"A lot, we need help." I turned to face him. "You think you can call Tyson and summon his cyclops army?"

"I already did, but it's still not gonna be enough." Commander arrived panting, his staff in his hands.

"But we gotta try!" I complained.

"Then do it! Don't whine at me!" He yelled and I flinched.

Does he know that I went into his room and read his journal?

"Calm down, you don't want to lose control" Gwen, who was strapping on her armor, arrived with a scythe in her hand.

"You're right" Commander's voice softened. "You think we should call the Army of Chaos?"

"Remember that we can only summon them once, Chaos has to open a huge portal that might rip the world in half if we try it twice" Gwen reasoned him.

"Hmm, let's save that for Nyx and Tartarus. Right now we have to stand our ground." Commander said and turned to face a huge marching army.

"NYX NYX NYX! TARTARUS TARTARUS TARTARUS!" The enemies screamed in unison.

The leader was riding on a demon like rhino and had a beautifully horrible sword in her hand. Her armor blazed in the sun and her braided hair swung in the air.

"It's the second in command that enemy leader was talking about before he killed himself" I breathed out and looked at Commander expectantly.

But he seemed frozen.

"What-what's wrong?" Gwen asked with a quivering voice.

"I... I know her" He pointed at the marching leader.

"You do?" I questioned him.

"Yes, I'd know her from thousands of miles away" His voice seemed so sad I felt like sobbing.

"Who-Who is she?" I asked him again.

"TELL LEO VALDEZ TO STAY IN HIS CABIN AND KEEP OUT OF THIS BATTLE NOW!" Commander suddenly unfroze and yelled.

"What does Leo have to do with this? We need as much help as we can get!" I tried to convince him.

"No, this isn't a sight he can bear to see" Commander said "Make sure he DOES NOT come out!"

There was uncomfortable silence as the army got closer.

A voice was heard from the back.

"Hey, let me go to the front! I can set the enemies on fire and all that cool stuff!"

Leo Valdez.

"No!" Commander whipped around and tried to stop him in a panicked voice.

Too late, Leo stood infront of us.

"Im-impossible" He whispered, gazing at the leader of the army.

"Who is she!?" Aidan demanded.

"Ca-ca.." Leo stammered.

"Who?" Gwen strained to hear.

"Calypso..."

**Normally I'd stop here but I'm not evil...**

"Calypso?" We all said together.

"But isn't she supposed to be in Ogygia?"

"I thought she was nice!"

"Percy spent some time with her!"

"I thought she planted tomatoes!"

Campers seemed panicked and surprised.

"Valdez get back!" Conmander grabbed the back of Leo's shirt and pulled him back.

"Calypso!" He wailed.

Calypso visibly grimaced and stopped her army.

"I WANT THE LEADER OF YOUR CAMP TO COME AND TALK!" She yelled and Aidan instantly stepped forward only to get pushed away by Commander.

"I can handler her, she must still have good inside her heart" He whispered and took confident steps towards the enemy.

Calypso and a couple of soldiers were setting up a tent, probably so they could talk.

We watched helplessly as Commander made his way forward, then ducked into the enemy's tent.

PERCY'S POV

I was sweating like crazy, but inside I felt calm. I knew Calypso would't hurt me.

IF she knew I was the one that visited her.

She was sitting on a red chair with her hands folded.

"So, are you the leader? Please take a seat" She gestured at the chair infront of her.

Silence as I sat down.

"Why are you leading this army?" I asked, my voice stiff.

Calypso dropped her tea cup to the floor and it shattered into pieces.

"You..." Her eyes slowly rested on me. "YOU!"

I hesitated, but pulled off my hood.

Calypso stared at me with eyes glazed with fury.

"Yes, me" I stated, my hand trembling. "Now tell me, why are you leading this army"

"Percy..." She groaned. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Stop ignoring my question and answer me!" I roared.

Calypso was shaking but opened her mouth.

"I guess I should start from the top." She actually smiled despite her little outbreak just before. "After Leo Valdez left me rotting in the island, I spent days crying. Cursing the gods and you. Valdez seemed different so I waited for him. I waited and waited and waited until finally I could stand no more. I made a vow to myself that anyone who rescued me from that damned island would have me completely loyal to them. Lady Nyx and Lord Tartarus arrived and made a deal. They would bless me and I would work for them not questioning the reason."

She turned to me.

"And...?" I urged her to go on.

"That's it, I'm more powerful, I work for the primordials, and I will demolish the Olympians like my uncle did." Calpyso studied her nails.

"Kronos? Calypso, you can change NOW and do the right thing!"

"Speaking of Kronos, your girlfriend hasn't told you everything"

"Who?" I asked.

"Gwen Glore" She said.

"What about her?" I leaned forward.

"Let's just say that she's not exactly a demiGOD but rather a demiTITAN like me" Calypso smiled and evil glinted in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so slow, I mean that she is a daughter of Kronos"

Blood roared in my ears.

"She may be a demiTITAN like you Calypso, but she isn't the villain. Keep Gwen out of this."

"Oh so now I'M evil!" Calypso's face turned red with rage. "YOU left me. YOU forgot me. YOU never had faith in me!"

"I never forgot you, because you cursed me and I suffered a lot." I stood up.

Calypso glared at me.

"Surrender or you all die" She snarled.

"No" I replied coldly.

"By the way, don't think about trying to protect Olympus, Lord Tartarus has gaurds impenetrable there."

I just walked out and saw that the sun was going down and Calypso's army made camp.

My hope vanished at the sight of them.

All trained and merciless, they outnumbered us completely.

**YEAH! FINISHED AND REMEMBER! COMMENTS ARE REAL HELPFUL AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS ARE EVEN MORE HELPFUL**

**Author Fact: I play the violin though I am absolutely HORRIBLE at it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

"So how was it?" Gwen asked Commander as he walked to us grimly.

"She's determined to crush us and she will if we don't get help" He tugged at the edge of his hood.

"Help..." I trailed off, thinking.

"Got any idea Wise Girl" Aidan asked, Commander stood rigid.

"Don't call me that" I growled at my ex husband.

"Why? Because Perseus Jackson might hear?"He glanced at Commander in a mocking look.

There was awkward silence.

"Ca-calyp-pso" We heard sobbing from behind a tree.

Commander, Gwen, Aidan, and I checked it out and saw Leo crying.

"Why-why did I-I ev-ever leave her?" He said between hiccups.

"You were one of the seven, it was your duty to defeat Gaea"Commander said in a flat tone.

"How do you know about the Seven Prophecy?"I asked, but he didn't answer.

"If you think crying is going to help, then go on. Cry." Commander urged him and Leo snapped.

"You don't know anything about the Prophecy of Seven! You don't know what I've been through. You don't know ANYTHING about Calypso!" Tiny flames curled at the tip of his finger.

Commander just stood there.

"If you can't get over her, go to the enemy side. Unless you're sure you can stay loyal" He said, we all gasped.

"How could you say that!" I yelled.

"I have every right to say something I want to." He took a step towards Leo. "Calypso isn't who she used to be, she's changed."

"NO, NO NO NO!" Leo yanked his curly hair down and crumpled to the ground, tears streaming down his face, "She's still my Calypso! She PROMISED we would have our own auto shop at Ogygia! She would sing and I would do the crazy fire show! I SWORE ON THE RIVER STYX I WOULD COME BACK FOR HER ONE DAY!"

His hysterical crying turned into a crazy laugh.

"He's going insane" Aidan whispered, not getting how serious this is.

"Let him be," Gwen said "He needs some alone time."

I was still reluctant to leave but left to look at the enemy camp.

"They're huge" I murmered to myself. "We really DO need help."

"Ya don't say" Aidan stood next to me.

"Why did you do it" I suddenly blurted out.

"Do what?"

"Frame Percy?" My voice quivered.

He didn't answer.

So I gave up. And I never give up.

"I GOT IT! I THINK I GOT IT!" Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll screamed.

"Get what?" Gwen asked them.

"Beating the enemy! C'mon everyone listen to us!" They yelled and we formed a circle around them. "You know how Commander could change his staff into an animal!? How about he turns it into a rat or mouse and spy on the enemy camp!"

Murmuers of agreement were heard.

"Now waita sec" Commander parted through the crowd. "Even if I do turn my staff into a rat, how is it going to know what it's supposed to do? And IF it does spy on the enemy, how is it going to tell us?"

People shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

"Can't you do some magical thingy and make it talk?" Connor asked uncertainly.

"No, I haven't learned how to do that from Chaos yet" Commander looked at his staff.

"Then can't YOU turn into an animal?" The twins asked.

"I-I could.." Commander seemed surprised. "But it's not going to last five minutes, takes up too much energy."

A brilliant idea popped into my head.

"But!" I gasped and smiled. "If you can't turn into an animal, how about you turn your staff into one then transfer your mind into it! I mean, it could work!"

People stared at me like I was crazy.

"Actually, it might. Good job Chase" Commander flipped his staff into the air and when it landed it was a...

"Guinea Pig?" Gwen raised her eyebrows at him.

I looked at the little critter carefully.

Brown patches on white fur and tiny claws.

It looked EXACTLY like the guinea pig Circe had turned Percy into.

"Now the mind transfer thing?" Aidan asked.

Commander balled his fists in concentration and the guinea pig flipped over, squealing in pain.

Girls let out tiny screams, horrified that the guinea pig might die.

Just at that moment, Commander slumped to the ground, his body limp.

"Oh my gods! Is he dead?" Gwen asked, checking his pulse.

"No, but I think it worked"

All heads turned to the floor where the guinea pig was.

The creature was on it's hind legs, flexing it's claws.

But I noticed something else, it's eyes.

They were twinkling green.

Just like Percy's.

"Aww, you're so cute now!" Gwen had a grin on her face.

"Are you saying that I wasn't cute before!" The guinea pig Commander squeaked.

We all had a good laugh before the guinea pig Commander turned serious.

"Now I'm gonna go and spy on some enemies" He said and scurried off into the enemy ground.

"Be careful!" Gwen called out.

Percy's POV

Man, it was weird to look at myself from that angle, all limp and vulnerable.

I shook myself and tried to run as fast as I could with short guinea pig legs.

Soon, I reached a big tent that could only belong to the leader, Calypso.

I squeezed my self in and stayed in a shadowy corner.

"Has Lady Nyx given us order yet?" I heard Calypso say.

"No milady, but Lord Tartarus told us to beware the leader, he could be dangerous."

Calypso burst out into a chilling laugh

"HA! Perseus!?" She wiped her eyes "He's merely a boy that needed my help years ago."

"Do not underestimate your enemy Lady Calypso" The soldier who reported news before said.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong" Calypso stood up and said quietly.

"No, but you shouldn't become to sure of yourself" The soldier broke into sweat as Calypso unsheathed her sword.

She lifted it up and was about to swing it down when she paused.

"No, killing you would only help the campers." She sheathed it and sat down, "Dismissed"

The soldier hurried off and disappeared off into the dark.

"Hmm..." Calypso hummed as she poured some powder into a hot cup of tea.

It smelled foul and I wrinkled my tiny pink nose in disgust. Calypso screwed up her face too as she drank it in one gulp.

"It may not taste good Calypso, but drink it. You have to." She told herself.

Something struck me that the powder might be special.

Calypso stood up and left the tent, and as soon as she did, I scurried to her cupboard.

"Where is it? She must keep a whole box of 'em if they're special" I muttered to myself as I parted through jars and boxes.

I reached a small jeweled box with a lock on it.

"Ha! I bet this is it" I exclaimed and started to pick the lock with my claws.

I made quite a racket but stopped when I heard footsteps just outside.

Calypso parted through the entrance and entered.

"Crap" I whispered.

She sat down on a couch and started to read a book.

I decided to give up looking for the powder and just get out. Step by step, I made my way to the edge.

Calypso started to laughed quietly, still reading the book.

Another step.

Calypso shrieked with laughter.

Another step- and then I slipped.

My tiny legs flailed in the air until PLOP

The air was knocked out of my lungs and I struggled to stand up.

I stood up just in time to see Calypso grabbing a big salad bowl from the shelf slam it on top of me.

Creating a dark dorm above me.

**MWUAHAHAHA**

**JK**

**Heh, I'm ao happu cuz it's the weekend!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO hermes child awesomness FOR BECOMING THE READER OF THE WEEK!**

**To become the reader of the week, you review often enough for me to know what you think about my story so far! And you just need to be COOL!**

**HURRAY FOR hermes child awesomness**

**To: hermes child awesomness**

**You are so far the best reviewer! I really appreciate it! And here, have a cookie! (::) **

**From: Persassy The Hero**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

My tiny breathing echoed inside the upside down salad bowl.

"Gaurds!" I heard Calypso call "GAURDS!"

"Yes milady?!" I heard two voices say in unison

"There was a beast in disguise hiding, but I caught it. Please take it to the temporary lab" Calypso ordered them.

Shit.

I was blinded by the sudden light, they had lifted the salad bowl. A giant hand loomed over me.

I let out a VERY manly squeak and darted away.

"GET IT!" Calypso screeched.

Running for my life, I reached the exit just after a knife that landed right infront of me.

"Gotcha!" The gaurd had both his hands around me.

Oh crap.

"Lemme see!" Calypso said. "Aww, it's so cute. I think it's just a house pet that got lost, I wanna keep it."

I let out a shrill squeal and kicked my stubby legs.

This was Circe's island all over again.

Soon, one of the gaurds brought a cage and Calypso locked me in.

"I'm gonna name you Totoro, because you're so chubby and fluffy!" She smiled at me, her beautiful Calypso smile.

After she left, I started to gnaw at the cage door.

I bit and bit and bit.

I nibbled and nibbled and nibbled.

I clawed and clawed and clawed.

Finally, the door became weak enough for me to push it over.

CLANG

It fell to the ground and clattered. I was about to leave when something else fell from the shelf.

The locked box.

It broke open and revealed at least two dozen bag of special powder Calypso ate.

"Score!" I exclaimed and clamped one in my teeth. Maybe we could test the stuff.

Now, I was ready to leave when the shadow of a lamp next to me rippled and Nico jumped out.

"Hey" Nico feebly said.

"Why are you here" I did my best gerbil hiss. "You could get caught!"

"You didn't come for 3 hours so I thought you needed help" He held out his hand for me to climb on.

"Now my trusty Nico, shadow travel to Camp!" I said in a mocking voice.

"Damn, you're so fluffy" He ruffled my fur and laughed.

"Shut up and go!" I clawed his hands.

"Ow! Fine, gods" The shadow rippled again and we melted right into it.

Annabeth's POV

I let out a sigh of relief as Nico arrived with a guinea pig in his hands, it had a small paper bag held in it's mouth.

Gwen glared at me with her hands on her hips, I gulped

.._Just after Commander left.._

_"How about we look at his face? His real body won't be conscious until his guinea pig comes back" I suggested the campers._

_"Yeah! Let's do that!" They agreed._

_I went for Commander's body but Gwen blocked me._

_"No" She said sternly._

_"Move it" I growled._

_"Leave. him. alone" She snarled at me with ferocity._

_"You're not his girlfriend, you don't know what he wants" I said._

_"Neither are you, now scram" She pushed me away, not harshly though._

_"How dare you touch me!" I yelled and raked my fingernails across her face, she easily dodged and ducked._

_With two of her fingers, she jabbed several spots in my body and I felt stiff._

_"You won't be able to move very well until I fix it" Gwen said, her face a stone._

_With some effort, I managed to whip out my knife at throw it at her direction._

_Gwen moved at the speed of light and grabbed my neck._

_"I can kill you if I want to Annabeth, but Lord Chaos begged me not to kill over 50 people at this freakin place. After I kill the 49th, you're next" She whispered into my ear._

_..Present.._

So no, I didn't get to see Commander's face.

The guinea pig Commander hopped off of Nico and dropped the little paper bag. He then scurried off to his unconscious human body and curled up by his arm.

A moment later, Commander woke up with a gasp in his real body. The guinea pig morphed into the staff and clattered to the ground.

"Oh god, I am never doing it ever again!" He stood up, grunting.

"so, how'd it go?" I asked.

He told us the story of Calypso's powder and how he got beaten by a salad bowl.

"...Then Di Angelo came and shadow traveled me here" Commander finished.

"Leave the powder to us, we can test it in our cabin" Connor said and took the little paper bag.

"They'll probably attack tomorrow, so I need the result by sunrise" Commander said.

Leo was on the floor, hugging his knees and sobbing.

"I want-wa-want to go-go see her" He cried.

"She hates you now Valdez, suck it" Commander's voice was cold yet sad.

"I have a feeling Leo isn't the only one here that landed on Ogygia during a quest." Gwen guessed, her voice soft.

Commander just sighed and sat on the grass.

"I landed there too. About two weeks, had to go because I was on a rather important mission" He said, not really paying us any attention.

"You act like you're so tough! You don't know what it's like to be blown off a ship by some mad snow goddess!" Leo snapped.

"Then do you know what it's like to blow off a volcano and to travel through hell!?" Commander's voice dangerously loud. "No! You don't know what it's like to be ditched by your own family and friends! I'm not acting tough Valdez. I AM tough"

"I-I didn't-" Leo stammered.

"Yeah, you didn't. Now get yourself ready for tomorrow or I'll personally murder you"

We stared wide eyed at the two guys.

"Chill man" Aidan said.

Commander's head slowly turned towards him, Aidan gulped.

"I think I'm gonna go get some, er... Water yeah, water" Gwen said awkwardly.

I sat next to Commander in silence.

"You know, you could tell me what happened to your friends" I said in a soothing voice.

"Pffft, you should be the one who knows best" He snorted

"Huh?"

"Nothing, you used to be smart" He gazed at the sky "Zoë's constellation's gone."

"Oh my gods it is!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she's with the Army of Chaos." Commander reassured me.

"Oh, okay." I relaxed again, enjoying the moment.

"Hey, guys. Whatca doin'" I growled at the sound of Gwen's voice.

"Talking about Zoë" Commander replied, turning his head around.

"Gosh, I miss her special grilled fish" She said, and sat down on the other side of Commander.

I scootched closer to him.

She did too.

I glared at her.

She glared at me.

I snarled at her.

She silently gave me the middle finger.

I mouthed 'bitch'.

She gave me the double middle finger.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

She smiled sweetly and said to Commander,"How about we get some snacks at our cabin"

"Okay" He shrugged.

I pinched myself for being stupid.

Aidan's POV

Now I felt like crying.

Jackson(A.k.a Commander) got all he wanted.

He's the leader of an Army.

He's got two hot chicks fighting over him.

He's popular.

He survived everything.

But I didn't get any of those, and I got jealous all over again.

_Flashback_

_"I like perfect" My drunk mother said drowsily._

_"Yes mom" I replied, scrunching up my nose at the smell._

_"Ya know Aidan, winning is a WONDERFUL thing" She threw her empty vodka bottle at the wall, it shattered into pieces._

_"Yes, I know" I said, shrinking back._

_"Then why do you never win for me?" She leaned closer "I've spent so much money on you and you pay me back by being a loser!"_

_"I'm sorry" I said meekly._

_"If you're sorry go get me some beer!" My mom grabbed my hair and threw me towards the door._

_"I-I don't have any money" I emptied my pocket._

_"Then go get some! Beg on the streets or play your stupid cello!" She screamed and slumped on the couch._

_So I did._

_I first begged but no one took notice so I took out my old cello and started to play._

_Let's just say I wasn't the best at it._

_"Honey, the poor boy needs us" A woman said._

_Her husband sighed and gave me $10._

_"Thank you sir!" I took the money with both hands and slightly bowed._

_He just grunted and moved on._

_After a while, another man turned up._

_"Do you need any help?" He asked gently._

_"Uh, no sir. I'm fine sir" I said, packing up my cello._

_"Y'know what? Follow me, I'll get you some dinner" He said with a smile and walked away._

_I tagged along with the cello slung on my back._

_Soon, we arrived at a place called 'Fish Tank' (Lol I made that up)_

_It looked dingy on the outside but I was hit by this amazing smell as soon as we walked in._

_"Hi, Welcome to-" A waiter greeted us but then stopped "Oh my gods, Dad!"_

_The man I came with chuckled and hugged the waitor with black hair._

_"Percy, this is Aidan. Aidan, this is my son Percy" He introduced us._

_"Hi" I said quiey but Percy was beyond hyper._

_"Hi! Whay would you like? The daily special? Are you non fish eater?-" Poseidon stopped him before he could continue._

_"Just get us some coke, I don't think none of us really eat seafood."_

_Okay, first, the man knows my name before I tell him._

_Now he knows that I don't eat seafood._

_But the smell was good._

_"Sorry, the only place that didn't know I blew up everywhere I go" Percy shrugged and hurried off into the kitchen._

_"er, what does he mean by blowing things up?" I asked the man._

_"Aidan, my name is Poseidon aaaand I have something to tell you" Poseidon said, ignoring my question._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"You know the greek mythology? Zeus, Hades, Medusa, Hydra and all that stuff? They're real, and the Olympians have had children with mortals all along"_

_I should've been surprises but I wasn't_

_I've seen a baby Hydra before and possibly a hellhound._

_"So what are you saying?" I questioned him._

_"I am saying that I am THE Poseidom and" He looked at Percy who was coming for us with two cokes in his hands "you are my son"_

_Percy stopped._

_Poseidon gulped._

_Percy slowly made his way towards us._

_Poseidon looked away._

_Percy looked at me with his eyes._

_Poseidon coughed._

_"THAT, IS. AWESOME!" Percy yelled and hugged me._

_"Wait wait whaaaa?" I blurted out._

_"You are coming to Camp Half Blood with me NOW" He demanded and dragged me a strawberry farm full of other kids._

_He explained all the myth stuff and the acticities. _

_Although Percy seemed really immature, his personality changed 180._

_He became the sturdy leader._

_He became the romantic boyfriend of Annabrth Chase._

_He became the cool guy._

_He became... a grown up._

_Several months later, I got a call from Poseidon that my mother was taken care of._

_She was his wife after all._

_It was normal for a while, until jealousy erupted inside me._

_Everybody expected me to become perfect like Percy, just like my mother who wanted me to become a winner._

_They shunned me out because I was uncool._

_I sucked at archery, spear, sword fighting, EVERYTHING._

_So when Malcolm died, I blamed it all on Jackson._

_Perfect._

_End of Flashback._

And now he was back.

It was all so unfair, he gets stronger everytime I try to make him weaker.

**Lawl sucky chapter that really confuses me.**

**Author Fact: I am currently looking for the next reader of the week! Or hermes child awesomness gets to be one AGAIN (::)**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy's POV

"Psst, it's time" Aidan hissed into my ear.

"But what about the powder? Did the Stolls test it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna believe it" My half brother said. "It temporarily gives you power four times stronger. I think for about 3 hours, Calypso ate it constantly because she wanted the powder to become one with her"

"Well, great. Since we don't know how she fights we have no idea how she can fight" I grunted.

I could see the enemies stirring too, there were soldiers moving around strapping their armor.

Annabeth was ready and so was Gwen.

Some of the campers were fumbling with their weapons while others were practicing moves.

Feeling uneasy, I twirled my staff in my hand.

"Remember what Chaos said, do. not. lose. control" Gwen said in a glum voice.

"Well if I do, the enemy won't bother the good guys" I pointed out.

"They CAN'T because there won't be any good guys to bother, so don't lose your temper" She squeezed my arm with reassurance.

Several hours went by and the enemy still hadn't attacked.

The campers had formed a triangle, the point facing the enemy camp.

Another minute passed.

My hand felt sweaty and Blackjack (I was riding on him since he knew I was Percy) shook his head.

My staff vibrated, probably because I was nervous.

Another minute.

Somewhere above, a crow let out a pitiful cry.

It was so quiet we had a hard time believing that we had a battle about to happen.

"Ten, nine" I counted.

Calypso appeard with her demon rhino.

"Eight, seven"

Her sword sparkled in the sun.

"Six, five"

Her army let out a cheer.

"Four" My voice was barely a whisper.

The army facing us pointed their spear at our direction.

"Three"

Calypso's demon rhino shook it's helmet covered head.

"Two..."

Dead silence.

"One..." We both let out a battle cry and stormed towards each other.

Gwen's POV

I swung my scythe at the first enemy I met, slicing him in half.

Another woman in black armor screamed at me and threw a knife at me which whipped past my ear.

I slammed into her and crushed her throat with my heels once she was down.

An arrow zipped past, leaving a gash in my arm.

"Argh!" I yelled and threw a javeline of a fallen camper at that direction.

The attacker fell from a tree with the javeline stuck in his side.

It was all so crazy, I felt like I was going insane.

So much blood in one place.

Nys and Tartarus did this because they were inspired by Kronos.

My father.

No, my arch enemy.

Blood roared in my ears as I jumped on to the back of a hellhound that was ripping a girl in pieces. I dug my spare dagger slightly into it's shoulder and said, "You're mine now, if you don't listen or obey me, I'll torture you to DEATH"

It whimpered and leaped into it's own side, crushing several enemy soldiers.

"Take this you piece of crap!" I screamed and threw greek fire into a group of monsters.

They blew up in pieces, showering us with monster dust.

I heard a thump of a body behind me and saw Annabeth with a bloody dagger.

"Somebody was behind you" She said before jumping into battle again.

"Thanks" I mumbled, digging my heels into the side of my hellhound.

Leo's POV

It was pretty simple for me.

I just set myself on fire and the army parted for me.

"Calypso!" I cried out. "Calypso I'm here! I'm here for you now!"

I caught a glimpse of Nico summoning the undead army and Thalia striking down her opponent with lightning.

"YEEHA!" Gwen jumped through the sea of battle riding on a hellhound with her scythe raised.

"Calypso!" I screamed none stop.

The fire I set myself on fire was weaker now.

"Leo! Behind you!" Connor Stoll warned me just as I ducked a sword.

I was facing a girl with a sword longer than her arms and a fierce look on her face.

"Fire can't save you now!" She shrieked and lunged for me.

I quickly whipped out a hammer from my tool belt and threw it at her face.

It smashed her nose and dented her helmet, I ran as she struggled to recover.

"Calypso!" Tears vaporized into the air as it met my fire.

Percy's POV

I charged straight for Calypso and her rhino.

"We meet again" She said in a voice full of authority.

"Cut the cheesy speech and surrender Calypso, you were never the killing type" I snarled.

"Who says people can't change? Blood gives me pleasant feelings for me Perseus." She smiled, but not the Calypso smile.

"Let's see if you like to get choked by your OWN blood" I yelled and kicked Blackjack's side.

The rhino Calypso was riding snorted and shot at us.

Sparks flew as her sword and my staff met. It took me by surprise how strong she was.

She too seemed shocked.

"You've grown" She said.

"Thanks but this is no time for little praises" I retorted and struck again, this time my staff changing into a sword so familiar.

Riptide.

"Calypso!" Leo's voice was heard in the distance.

I hacked at Calypso non-stop but she blocked it all.

Blackjack took off into the air.

"No! Take us back to the ground!" I yelled and smacked his side.

He refused so I jumped off and fell...

Leo's POV

I couldn't help smiling at the sight of her.

My Calypso.

She was looking around confused and panicked.

Suddenly, a figure dropped from the sky and slammed into her, knocking her off the rhino.

Calypso let out a yell and back flipped away from her attacker.

Turns out it was Commander who seemed injured from the fall.

"Trickery!" Calypso screeched "Fight like a real warrior Perseus!"

Perseus?

"You were never meant to be evil Calypso! You were meant to be good!" Commander tried to sound convincing.

Calypso let out a battlecry and leaped for him.

Commander let out a roar and met her strike with... his bare hands.

He didn't have time to lift his staff, which turned into a sword, so we sacrificed his bare hand.

Calypso seemed so shocked she backed away.

Commander stood up with a blood covered arm and faced her.

The wind picked up and the sky darkened.

Lightning flashed around, I looked at Thalia who shook her head.

"Somethings wrong" She whispered.

"No! Stop!" Gwen screamed but Annabeth held her back. "You're going to kill yourself! Stop!"

The ground shook and the wind teared at trees.

"What-what are you doing!" Calypso's voice shook.

"If we're not going to win this war then you aren't either" Commander said.

"Stop you fool! You heard the girl! You'll kill all of us" Calypso demanded.

Commander just lifted his sword and stabbed the earth, a crack appeared at the feet of our enemies.

Then, the crack opened up and swallowed our enemy whole.

"You-you're a monster!" Calypso screamed and took out a knife.

"You're the monster Calypso!" Commander yelled and took Katie Gardner's spear.

Then at the exact moment, they threw their weapons at each other.

The knife headed for Commander.

The spear headed for MY Calypso.

"NO!" I jumped and put myself between Calypso and the flying spear.

Annabeth's POV

It all happened so suddenly.

Leo threw himself between Calypso and the spear...

In slow motion, the spear impaled his stomach and splattered Calypso with blood.

"Wha-what?" Calypso spluttered, wiping blood off.

I glanced at Commander and almost fainted at the sight.

The knife had found it's mark on his side, blood pooling around him.

Leo slumped to the ground but Calypso caught him.

"Le-leo?" Calypso said between sobs "Why!? I was horrible! I cursed you just like I cursed Percy. Why!?"

"Heh, if you die, who's going to sing at our auto shop" He smiled weakly.

"No-no please I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I never stopped loving you!" Tears ploped on Leo's cheek.

"Calypso?" Leo said, his voice faint.

"Yes?"

"I-I love yo-you"

"I love you too Leo, I always will" Calypso cupped her hands around his face.

Leo had a small smile on his face.

"Mission Accomplished"He whispered and closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face.

"No! Leo listen to me! You're not going anywhere! We're going to rebuild Ogygia and raise a family and-and have the auto shop just like you suggested! I'll let you have seconds every dinner, I'll even let you build a forge in the middle of the garden!" Calypso said desperately shaking his shoulder.

"Percy!" Gwen screamed and leaped for Commander.

"Percy? Where!?" I looked around to see his goofy smile, his twinkling eyes.

Calypso wailed into the air and hugged Leo, who was limp.

She glared at us and growled, "This is all your fault! He's dead because of you!"

Gwen was currently fumbling around Commander, tears at the verge of spilling.

"Take him to the emergency room!" She yelled and a couple of Apollo kids lifted him up.

Calypso stood up and wiped her tears.

"You'll pay for this!" She promised and was gone in a plume of smoke, along with Leo's body.

We were all so shocked to do anything, Commander just got rid of the enemy army single handedly and Leo was...dead.

**ARGGHH! I HATE IT WHEN MY CHAPTERS SEEM SO RUSHED! OH MY GODS WHAT THE TARTARUS IS WRONG WITH ME**

**btw don't kill me**

**Author Fact: I enjoy not getting murdered by Leo fans.**


	18. Chapter 18

Third Person POV

"You have failed" A dark voice boomed in a creepy throne room.

"I'm sorry sir" Calypso said in a confident, unwavering voice. "It was all my fault"

"Dammit it is!" The voice roared "I always doubted you, so weak and fragile. You could've broken into a million pieces at the sight of a dead puppy"

Calypso merely lowered her gaze and looked at a jar held in her hands wistfully.

"I'll keep you forever" She whispered at it.

Annabeth's POV

The emergency room was full of people murmering and yelling.

"Please! Get out of my way! I need to see him!" I yelled desperately at the crowd blocking my way.

"Commander can't have any visitors now!" One of the healers said.

"Gwen is there! I can go too if I want to!" I protested.

"She's been caring for him night and day, she deserves her place" The healer said but I pushed her away and shoved my way through a door.

"No-" That annoying healer tried to block me but I slammed her to the wall.

Inside the room smelled like herbs and candles, sunlight shone through the windows.

"Get out!" Gwen, who apparently was really ffreaked out, screamed and hurriedly tried to cover Commander's face with a pillow.

But I saw him.

Pale and sweaty but he hadn't changed at all.

Percy.

I just stood there shocked and angry.

"Wha-what's happening" I demanded.

"It was none of your business to begin with! Go tend the other campers!" Gwen seemed furious.

"No! Let me see my Percy!" I lunged for the bed but Gwen smacked my face with a book.

"Get away from him" She said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Gwen?" A voice croaked. Gwen immediately spun around and held Percy's hand.

MY Percy.

"You all right? Do you need water? You want me to go get some food?" She rambled.

"I'm fine, seriously." Then he saw me. "Oh shit"

"Percy?" I managed to say. "Is it really you!?"

It was him, I was sure because there was the scar I gave him on his cheek.

"You know what? I think a cup of water would be great" He said to Gwen, who obeyed immediately.

As soon as the door shut behind her, I rushed to Percy and sat on the bed.

"Lo-look I can explain" He stammered, but I cut him off by hugging him fiercely.

"Where were you!" I sobbed, tears now spilling.

"Annabeth? You're squeezing my wound" Percy wheezed so I let him go.

His side was wrapped around with bandage, soaked with blood.

"Now explain!" I demanded, rage surging.

So he did.

From the day he got exiled and Pontus finding him, his new weapon, and now here.

I kept on screaming how stupid he was being.

"You know, I'm trying my best to be polite and you're not cooperating" Percy scowled.

"I don't care! I want you to apologize now-" I jabbed my finger to his chest.

"I should be the one that is getting showered by 'Im sorry' , 'I didn't mean it'" He mimicked my voice.

"You know how much we were worried about you! You shouldn't have left!" I shoved Percy's shoulder and despite his injuries, he stood his ground.

"What choice did I have Annaneth! You guys exiled me! I had no choice but to leave!" He protested with a snarl.

I guess he had a good point.

"I-I didn't mean to hu-hurt you" I stammered.

"Of course you didn't now please," He looked away "Leave"

"But-" I began.

"Leave" Percy said more firmly so I did.

Gwen was waiting infront of the door, tapping her foor impatiently.

"He probably doesn't even like you" I blurted out.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like YOU" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's not true, he's my boyfriend." I blinked

"Poor Annabeth doesn't even know when to use past tense" Gwen shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "And you're right, Percy not liking you is a lie"

"It is?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he hates you" With that, Gwen gave me the cold shoulder and entered Percy's room.

Gwen's POV

"So you feeling okay?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah... Just dazed" He answered, shifting uneasily.

"Heh, the great Commander of the Army of Chaos is defeated by a mere knife" I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Pfft, so much for being great" He snorted and tried to stand up, which he failed at.

"Stay still" My eyebrows scrunched up "You're not ready yet"

"Can you go get me a wheelchair?" Percy asked. "Pwease?"

"No" I frown.

"Pwetty Pwease" He pouted.

"No"

"With a Chewwy on top?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, just wait a moment..."

**This is the end of the chapter because I ran out of ideas but I'll give you this awesome bonus scene.**

Me: So, how do you like the story so far?

Percy: Terrible, your story is crap.

Me: Wow, you usin' big words today Percy-Poo?

Gwen: He's been getting smarter.

Annabeth: Liar, he's as idiotic as ever.

Me: LOL, you're as bitchy as ever.

Percy: Pffft, I mean, you're the one that made her all bitchy.

Gwen: So a bitch made a bitch.

Me: Gosh, where'd you pick up all these colorful words?

Percy: You wrote us, so you

Rick: MWUAHAHAHAHHAHA! I, DA EVIL RICKY HAS NEWS FOR YOU CHILDREN.

Me: (Gulp)

Percy: Who's that?

Gwen: A spawn of Tartarus, also your "Dad"

Percy: NOOOOOOOO

Rick: I HAVE STOPPED WRITING THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS JUST TO TORTURE YOU LITTLE CRITTERS AND THAT IS FINAL!

Me: Seriously? I mean, we don't care because we have this thing called, Fanfiction.

Rick: You don't?

Me: Nope (LIES, LIES LIES)

Percy: Honestly, that is the last book because I die to defeat Gaea..

Gwen: Don't say that! Even if you do, there are fanfiction writers who will more than likely make you come back to life or something.

Percy: Oh yeah,

Me: Douche

Gwen: Wait, are you srsly going to quit writing the BoO?

Rick: Actually, I feel like writing it and make you guys all die!


End file.
